Karalian Empire
The Karalian Empire is a large nation located in the Perseus Arm. A highly religious state, the Karalian Empire is known for aggressively imposing its faith upon others. Biology History The Karalian Empire was formed after a loose union of feudal states launched a crusade to reclaim the old systems of their ancestors. Technology The Karalian Empire is a hi-tech, yet traditionally aesthetic society deriving most of its technology from their predecessors. Thus, the Karalian Empire's technology is very disproportionate, being far more advanced in faster-than-light technology than practical, everyday tech. Economy Military The Karalian Empire makes use of small ships, preferring maneuverability and numbers over large size and power. Attrition is one of their primary tactics, "pelting" the enemy until they retreat. Population Government The Karalian Empire is run by a hierarchy of nobles akin to a feudal system. The monarch is at the very top, the leader and absolute ruler who has the final say in all aspects of the empire. Monarch The monarch is the leader of the Karalian Empire via divine right and has almost absolute power. He is the single most powerful individual in the government only limited by the Code. Only those who are related to Karalius I may become king, and to ensure this, he had at least 100 wives to spread his bloodline as far as possible. Later on, an unanticipated loophole was exploited when individuals started injecting themselves with the royal DNA to make themselves related, and as a result, true descendants have become more difficult to track leading to political schisms. Bloodline alone isn't enough. The chosen individual must also exhibit talent; they are subjected to a rigorous exam that is designed to mentally break even the best of test-takers. The test evaluates many factors such as knowledge, intelligence and critical thinking. To increase the pressure, false consequences are often presented to the individual such as the inability to retake the test upon failure. The monarch is the commander-in-chief of the Karalian Legion, while the Grandmaster of the Legion serves as his or her tactical advisor. High Earls Next in the hierarchy are the High Earls, the secretaries and macromanagers of the empire's assets. Finally, there are the Lords, the local leaders of the star systems and planets. The High Earls are individuals who are handpicked by the king himself to oversee certain aspects of the Karalian Empire (economy, war status etc.). High Earls consist of the king's subordinates who present information and manage the Lords, the managers of the individual star systems and planets. While the High Earls can advise the king regarding actions and planning, the king always has the final say to everything. Statistics Currency The official currency of the Karalian Empire is the Ckon. Diplomacy Doctrine Political and Military Diplomacy Economic Diplomacy Major Allies Eteno Culture Religion Early Karalian religion was rooted in myths, but has gradually evolved to become more philosophical and less ritualistic. The dominant religion, Jamzezism, was founded by a prophet in ancient times who according to legend performed miracles to heal others. The prophet preached about the various gods representing the forces of both the universe and the inner self. Early versions of Jamzezism had hundreds of gods and goddesses, but in modern times, only two of them are primarily worshiped - the twin Yoltox gods, avatars of two binary forces of the universe. The blue Yoltox Krayhan represents logic, level-headedness, order and scholarship. The red Yoltox Morduin represents fiery passion, desire, chaos and emotion. The life long goal of worshipers is to find harmony between the two polar opposite forces which often takes many years of meditation. A common motif seen in Karalian artwork are twin Yoltox intertwined symbolizing balance. The concept of balance has become so crucial to the Karalian Empire that it dictates their everyday life. It is proper conduct for individuals to maintain total control over their emotions, showing them only when the situation is right. It is considered improper to either lose control of oneself or to become totally emotionless. Various subcultures have their own interpretations as to where the thresholds of either end is resulting in the formation of numerous sects that oppose one another. It is believed that if an individual dies without finding the balance, they are reincarnated into the next life as an individual of opposite personality. The cycle of reincarnation will continue until they find the balance where they can rest in eternal peace. Some believe that only Jamzeze ever achieved true harmony, and none could ever match him, and thus, the quest to find the balance will never end. On a lighter note, the most enlightened individuals believe that it is the journey towards the endless goal that counts the most. Jamzezism is often used as the driving force behind political actions of the Karalian Empire. They consider themselves peacekeepers, either isolated or conquering territories as they see fit. Education Sports Music Visual and literary art Measurement Systems Category:Factions Category:Nations Category:Empires